There Is Only The Force
by Paragon of Awesomeness
Summary: While exploring the edges of known space, the Force brings the Sith Warrior and his apprentice, Jaesa Willsaam, to a strange, primitive land populated by dwarves, elves, mages, and Qunari. WARNING: Contains major spoilers for Sith Warrior story. LS Sith
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone that has read my other stories, I'm aware that I've been… neglectful, to say the least in updating my other stories in the past few months, and for that I apologize. Rest assured, I will be updating **_**They're Just Missing In Action**_**, **_**Dragon Age: Reconciliation**_**, and **_**Seeing Beyond The Mask**_** respectively in the near future.**

**For now, I hope you will all enjoy this new fanfic.**

**To anyone playing or wanting to play SWTOR, unless you have completed the Sith Warrior story, or don't mind it being spoiled, I suggest that you not read this since it obviously contains major spoilers for said character. Also, I'm well aware that as expansions are added onto SWTOR, this story may well become somewhat "obsolete". I may edit it as required, but for now just let me have my fun. **

**Oh and one other thing, even though the main character is light side, he did not romance Vette (don't worry, I did in the actual game) or Jaesa.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own SWTOR or Dragon Age, and the closest I come to being associated with Bioware, LucasArts, or EA is being a fan of their awesome games.**

**Chapter 1: Mysteries Of The Force**

As Benevolon meditated aboard his ship, the _Fury_, he reflected on how much his life had changed and how far he had come in so short a time.

Being a Sith Pureblood had automatically guaranteed him a place among the ancient order so long as he could prove his strength. The thing was… he hadn't wanted it.

Ever since Benevolon had been a child, people had judged him by his red skin as soon as they laid eyes on him; slaves fearing that they might be killed at any moment for the most ridiculous reason; Imperials either licking his boots to try to gain his family's favor or wanting nothing to do with him whatsoever; fellow Sith hiding treachery behind a false smile. In fact, the only true friends he'd ever known in his childhood had been the children of the slaves his family owned. He'd known them his whole life, and he could actually relax around them and simply be a child… It had been nice while it lasted.

When his parents had found out, they'd been furious. His mother had ranted for over an hour about the importance of maintaining the purity of Sith blood and how friends were a weakness waiting to be exploited, until she finally gave into her rage as she took a vibroknife and whipped it across the centre of her son's face in a diagonal line, telling him that that way he would be reminded about the consequences of such foolish actions every time he looked in a mirror. Then to drive the message home his mother had him locked up in a dark empty room with no food and only one cup of water for three days straight.

When Benevolon had emerged, it turned out that he'd been lucky.

While he had been in confinement, his father had systematically rounded up all the slave children that had been his friends, and personally choked them to death with the Force one at a time right in front of their own mothers. Then his father had his guards kill them as well just for good measure. They were all buried in unmarked graves.

Benevolon had been eight years old.

After that 'incident', his parents had redoubled his training, and as he got older it was discovered that he was remarkably strong in the Force, even for a Sith Pureblood. That, in combination with his mastery of the blade had ensured that Benevolon would go to Korriban. There Benevolon had been trained in the ways of the dark side by the greatest Sith teachers in the galaxy, and passed trials of the dark side that consumed those who weren't strong enough.

In the time since, he had become the Emperor's Wrath, the most powerful warrior in all the Empire, answerable only to the Emperor himself, and feared even by the Dark Council. Yet what almost no one knew was that in secret, he followed the path of light. To Benevolon, the fact that a servant of the light had risen so high in the Sith ranks so quickly only proved that the light was stronger than the dark side, and that those who used the dark side were blinded by their own arrogance.

As Benevolon reflected on his life, he was reminded of his companions that had accompanied him throughout his travels. It seemed like nothing less than a miracle that he'd gotten them all to peacefully coexist on the same ship, what with Vette's playfulness, Captain Quinn's unyielding discipline, Lieutenant Pierce's blatant disrespect for authority, and Broonmark's savagery. Yet despite their wildly different personalities, he had gained their trust, and each had sworn to follow him to the far edge of the galaxy if need be. Of all of them though, the one he trusted the most was the one who was currently meditating beside him: Jaesa Willsaam, his apprentice.

When he had first met Jaesa, her Jedi Master Nomen Karr had fallen to the dark side, and her entire world had been turned upside down in a matter of moments. They both remembered the confrontation like it had happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Jaesa stepped into the room where the Sith was keeping her Master hostage. She saw him turn to look at her, and announced "Sith, I have come. It seems I was expected – your men outside let me pass." She then told him "Release Master Karr. Your efforts to draw me out have been a success."<em>

_Still restrained, Karr shouted "Jaesa, no! I told you to stay put. How dare you defy me!"_

_The Sith removed his helmet to look at her with his bare eyes, and as Jaesa finally saw the face of her enemy, she also saw that he actually was about the same age as her, possibly a few years older at most. The idea that this Sith was already strong enough in the Force to defeat her Master, and still had yet to reach his prime baffled Jaesa. "I have long been waiting for this moment." The Sith stated. And Jaesa felt the cold claws of fear grip her as she wondered what he would do now that this moment had come.  
><em>

_Nomen Karr groaned "My sacrifice for nothing! Stupid child. For all your power, you have understood nothing."_

_Jaesa turned to look at her Master, hurt and surprised that he would say such things, yet when she saw his face, her eyes widened in horror. Master Karr's eyes were red with hatred, and his skin seemed as though it were diseased. She looked back at the Sith who had fought him. "What have you… done to him, Sith? Has this been inside him all along?" She shook her head in denial. "No… it can't be." She could sense the true nature of any being. She would've seen this! "No one can hide such darkness. Somehow you've turned him mad!"_

"_I only exposed what was lurking inside." The Sith told her._

"_Is that what you call what you've been doing?" Jaesa frowned as she considered the history of his actions. "You spared Master Yonlach on Tatooine and my parents on Alderaan. Now… I felt Master Karr slipping toward death but you… you saved him." She studied him with a critical eye. "Your actions belie your station. Is it real or has it all been a trick to get me to lower my guard?"_

"_I'm not what you've been led to believe, Jaesa."_

_Nomen Karr roared "Use your power, Jaesa, look into the Sith's heart and you will see!"_

_Jaesa cast a hesitant and fearful look at the Sith that had defeated her Master, who calmly said "Look at me as long as you like. I have nothing to hide."_

"_Very well, then." And Jaesa saw who he truly was. "I see... mercy. And fairness, and even perhaps… compassion." She looked at him in astonishment. "You have walked the light path. Sparing Master Yonlach and my parents are true reflections of you." Still slightly suspicious, she frowned "But it is said that Sith embody darkness. How is this possible?"_

_"Let it be a lesson," The Sith counselled her. "You must never presume anything."  
><em>

_Jaesa's Master spoke up again. "Don't listen, Jaesa, it's all a trick. The Sith has disguised himself and me to cause you to doubt your power."_

_Jaesa looked back and forth between the two contradictory individuals; a Dark Jedi and a Light Sith. "I… I don't know what to believe." She looked over at her Master. "You told me there was order to the galaxy, that, you would show me the truth. But nothing is true! Both of you are trying to drive me insane!"_

_Nomen Karr told her that the reason she was confused was because the Sith's master, Darth Baras, was manipulating them all. He then growled "Kill the Sith. Kill Baras' liar and you'll see!"_

_Jaesa looked at the Sith, who had nothing but sympathy and understanding in his eyes. "You must do what you believe is right, Jaesa."_

_She screamed "Don't tell me what I must do, I no longer believe in _anything_!" She drew her double bladed lightsaber. "Defend yourself, Sith!"_

_She lunged at him with her twin yellow blades, yet just before she could impale him he swept her attack aside with his own lightsaber, which had a single purple blade. She immediately realized that this Sith was the strongest opponent she had ever faced, and she would need every bit of skill she had with both her lightsaber and the Force if she was going to have any chance of defeating him._

_Careful to avoid leaving any openings he could exploit, she struck at the Sith once more. Yet despite her renewed focus, in less than a minute her enemy had driven her back again. As Jaesa spun in a defensive stance, ready to block, she saw that the Sith had not pressed his attack, and she grew irritated. Why wouldn't this Sith go on the offensive when he had the upper hand? Then it dawned on Jaesa. He was toying with her!_

_This process repeated itself thrice more, and every time the result was the same. Panting, Jaesa reluctantly acknowledged that she couldn't beat him with her lightsaber skills. Instead she spread her arms and drew in as much power as she could, then unleashed it all in a ball of pure energy directed at her opponent._

_The Sith simply crossed his forearms in front of him, and Jaesa's attack dissolved into nothing against his shield._

_Jaesa's mouth hung agape. She'd thrown everything she had into that attack! Yet in less than a second this adversary had conjured a shield that had rendered it completely obsolete. The Sith then extended his arm with his palm facing Jaesa, and she realized that he was finally retaliating. She tried to draw on what little power she had left to create a shield of her own, but the Sith's attack smashed through it like it wasn't even there. Jaesa flew back several __meters__ and painfully rolled to a stop. As she regained her footing, Jaesa became aware of two things. First: the Sith had only used a fraction of his power in both his shield and in his counter-attack. Second: she had lost her grip on her lightsaber._

_She looked up to see the Sith running towards her. Her eyes frantically searched the room for her lightsaber until she saw that, of all places, it was hanging on the Sith's belt. Jaesa tried to call it to her, but her foe easily countered that idea with his own power. As a last resort she attempted to call on the Force to act as a shield to protect herself against the Sith's weapon, but found that she had no strength left. _'This is it,'_ Jaesa realized. _'I'm going to die.'_ The Sith spun his lightsaber to deal the death blow, and as he finally swept it towards her, Jaesa shut her eyes tightly as she prepared to become one with the Force._

_The blow never came._

_She hesitantly opened her eyes to see her enemy's blade hovering an inch in front of her face. Jaesa's opponent then took a step back and clipped his lightsaber to his belt beside her own. Panting, she said in a resigned voice "I am… no match." She looked at her opponent in confusion. "You had the opening you needed to kill me and… yet, you held back."_

"_Your death," He said, "would be a tragedy."_

_Jaesa's posture straightened as she looked at him with a sudden hope springing up in her chest. "Your actions… reflect only light. You appear to be an agent of the dark side but… it's a mask." Then she noticed Nomen Karr again, and the sight immediately sobered her. "But Master Karr also wears a mask. And his deception is a much… uglier one."_

"_It's not his fault," The Sith told her. "His connection to the Force is flawed."_

_Jaesa stared at her feet and muttered "All my life I've put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different." She raised her head to look at the Sith. "You've shown me otherwise. You've exposed Master Karr for what he is. It's your power that reveals a person's true nature. Your conviction and purity bring a reckoning that cannot be denied. I want that."_

"_Join me," He offered. "And from within the Sith Empire, we can forge a lasting peace."_

_Jaesa slowly nodded "Yes. I see the advantage of this; so much more can be achieved from within." Relief washed over her like water, and she genuinely smiled for the first time in days. "At last, I feel a sense of purpose, something I can count on."She looked at her chosen new master with all the devotion she had. "What do you wish of me? And… what shall we do with Master Karr?"_

_The answer came instantly. "He has turned away from the light. He needs guidance, to heal and find his way back."_

_Her respect for her new master suddenly increasing tenfold, Jaesa bowed her head. "Your wisdom is unrivalled, my lord."_

_Nomen Karr snarled "Jaesa, I'll see to it that the Jedi disavow you. You will be labeled an enemy of the order."_

_Jaesa didn't even blink. "Then I'll finally know where I stand with you." Not wanting to part on bad terms she said "You took me as far as you were able. I hope this does not leave you... bitter."_

_Her new master spoke up again. "With the Council's help, perhaps he will come to understand."_

"_I wish him the best." With that, Jaesa's attention was solely focused on the person that had suddenly given her life meaning. "I am ready to learn your ways, my lord. And I look forward to aiding you any way I am able."_

* * *

><p>From that point forward, Jaesa had done more to aid him than Benevolon had ever expected from her. Using her power she had become aware of other light side Sith in the Empire, and she had worked tirelessly to let them know that they were not alone, and to unify them in preparation for when the time came for them to make their move on the Empire. For now though, they played their roles as Sith.<p>

Servant One of the Emperor's Hand had recently sent a message saying that the Emperor's Wrath would be called upon to serve when the time came. So for the time being, Benevolon had given his crew some well earned shore leave. They were all grateful for the opportunity to finally take some R and R.

All except Jaesa; her place was by his side.

Having free reign, the master and apprentice were currently scouting the edges of known space, searching for secrets of the Force while in a meditative state while 2V-R8, the ship's factotum droid, piloted the _Fury_.

Suddenly Jaesa said "Master, I sense an anomaly of some kind in the Force."

Benevolon opened his eyes. "Can you pinpoint it?"

His apprentice furrowed her brow. After another minute she answered "There should be a group of planets coming up on our ship's sensors. If you can bring us close to the fourth planet from the sun, I should able to guide us down to this anomaly without having to meditate."

Nodding, Benevolon got up to bring the _Fury_ toward its new destination.

* * *

><p>As Benevolon and Jaesa departed the ship, 2V-R8 nervously told them that he hoped they came back safe, and that Benevolon didn't take his frustrations out on him if something went wrong.<p>

The Emperor's Wrath sighed "I really need to modify his behaviour core one of these days."

* * *

><p>It had been quite a trek getting to the Force anomaly. The landing zone they'd found for the <em>Fury<em> had been several kilometers from their destination, and along the way they'd been attacked by native predators on two separate occasions. But the important thing was that they were there. Now they had to discover the nature of this anomaly, and then figure out what to do with it.

As they got closer to the anomaly, its presence became stronger and more distinct for both of them. When it felt like it couldn't possibly get any stronger than it was, they sat down and began to meditate, silently willing the anomaly to reveal itself. They both stayed like that for some time, yet could sense no difference. When they opened their eyes they were shocked to discover that they were no longer on the side of a jungle-covered mountain, but were instead inside of some kind of alternate dimension, somewhat similar to when they had undergone the Voss trials.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

><p>As Benevolon regained consciousness, he became painfully aware of a throbbing sensation in his head. He then heard a retching sound and looked to his side to see Jaesa throwing up in the sand. He stopped <em>'Wait, sand? What's going on?'<em> He looked around to discover that they were on the shoreline of a beach. What's more, he could no longer feel the Force anomaly.

"Master," Jaesa groaned as she wiped her mouth and got to her feet. "Where… are we?"

He shook his head. "I honestly have no idea, Jaesa."

Suddenly Jaesa started crying, which immediately captured Benevolon's attention. "Jaesa, what's wrong?"

She sobbed, "This is m-my fault. I'm… the one… who found th-that Force anomaly. If it wasn't f-for me, we… none of this w-would have h-happened."

Her master softly put his hands on her shoulders, and eventually she looked him in the eye. "This is not your fault, Jaesa. You had no way of knowing what might happen when we found the anomaly, and neither did I. It's already been done, and so all we can do now is react to the situation as best we can."

After taking several deep breaths, his apprentice recomposed herself. "Yes, of course." She then looked up at him again. "Please forgive me, Master. Even today I sometimes let my emotions get the better of me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Jaesa's master assured her. "Many people would have reacted far more poorly. I bet that Quinn would be in a complete panic if something this unexpected happened to him. And Jaesa, you don't have to apologize for feeling something. You are a Jedi, but you're also a person."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Jaesa couldn't help being a little embarrassed that he'd seen her lose control like that, yet it was nothing compared to the warmth she felt from the way he seemed to instinctively know just what to say to comfort her no matter what the situation, even now.

Benevolon murmured "For now though, we need to get our minds back on the situation at hand, and figure out where we are."

Jaesa nodded. "I'm on it, Master." She then sat down and fell into a meditative trance. One of the benefits of her special power was that it also allowed her to be much more aware of her surroundings than most other Force users, which was why she'd detected the Force anomaly before her master had. And if they were now in a different location, the Force signatures she felt should be different as well.

Eventually she got to her feet again and told Benevolon "Master, before, the only beings I could sense were the two of us as well as the native wildlife. But now I am aware of a large group of sentient beings not too far to the east. From what I can tell, the majority of them seem to be human, but I can also sense other intelligent life forms whose species I don't recognize."

Benevolon shrugged "I'm always interested in meeting new species."

Eventually the master and apprentice came upon a city. But was unlike any city they had ever seen before.

Jaesa shook her head in disbelief. "Master, are those… _boats_ in the harbor?"

Her master sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, they are." He looked back at his apprentice. "I still don't quite know where we are, but I think it's safe to say that we've come to a _very_ strange place."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, granted it isn't really the best way to end a chapter or to cross universes (or whatever), but I think I've written enough for one day. They'll meet characters from the Dragon Age world in the next chapter (obviously). Right now though, I gotta go and prepare to write the next chapter of my other stories.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and please R and R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuperguy:**** Thanks for the review. As for your question about the rest of Benevolon's crew, I'm honestly not entirely sure at this early point, but if I had to give you an answer right now, I'd probably say no.**

**Elijah Jacob:**** That's one of the reasons I selected the Dragon Age universe/world for this SWTOR crossover. The Force and magic will be an interesting mix.**

**Sasha Naruto:**** …What?**

**Chapter 2: New Acquaintances**

Jaesa spun to look at Benevolon and frantically asked him "Master, what is this place? Where are we?"

Benevolon told his apprentice "I… have a theory of sorts, but even I have to admit it seems far-fetched."

"As long as I get an answer of some sort, I really don't care at this moment."

"Alright, but bear with me." When Jaesa nodded he continued. "It's… possible that that Force anomaly we found was a… portal of some sort, and apparently it has transported us to a world that hasn't been discovered by the Republic or the Empire, and its civilizations are still in their primitive stages."

Jaesa mulled over her master's words for a minute, then eventually said "That actually sounds like a strong possibility. But that only brings another question to mind: What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't lose hope now, Jaesa," Benevolon reassured her. "Remember that it was the Force that brought us to this place, and it did so for a reason, which we must discover on our own. In the meantime, I think we should go to this city before us and try to make a life for ourselves there until we can figure out our next move."

Benevolon began walking, but stopped when he heard Jaesa's voice. "Master, you should probably wear your helmet. I doubt any of the locals here have ever seen a Sith Pureblood in their lives."

"A very wise assessment, Jaesa."Her master noted. "That reminds me, we should also refrain from using our lightsabers or our Force powers unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to cause a panic."

The two continued on their trek toward the city, and when they were about a kilometre from reaching their destination Jaesa suddenly let out a groan as though she'd just remembered something particularly unpleasant.

Her master turned to look at her with a curious expression underneath his mask. "Is there a problem, Jaesa?"

Jaesa answered "Master… I don't think the shops here accept Imperial credits."

Benevolon's gaze immediately went to the pocket where he kept his credit chit, and let out his own groan as he realized that the hundreds of thousands of credits he had stored on it were now all completely worthless.

"Any suggestions on how we can make some money?"

Jaesa tried to think of something. "It would probably be a bad idea to sell these people any of our technology – they're not ready for it. What about… Oh! Master, we could sell some of the extra lightsaber crystals we have!"

"An excellent suggestion," Benevolon said. "We should head to the market and see where we can get the best price for them."

* * *

><p>Benevolon and Jaesa were walking through the markets when they suddenly heard a voice calling. "Ho there, stranger, that's some fine armour ya got there! Wouldn't you like a nice sword to go with it? Or maybe a battleaxe!"<p>

They turned to see a bearded man only four feet tall waving at them. Deciding that he might be a possible information source, the two Force users went to speak to him. As they approached, the weapons merchant grinned "I thought you might be interested! Come here and let me show you my finest blades."

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to pay you with," Benevolon said. "But if you can give me a little information, that may change."

The merchant seemed slightly deflated at that, but still sensing an opportunity to make a sale, he decided to help them. "I suppose I can give you a couple of friendly pointers. What do you wanna know?"

Benevolon reached into his pocket and took out a single crystal. "I'm looking to sell these. Know where I can get a good price?"

"There's an elf woman not too far from here who sells trinkets, ya know, jewellery and the like. She's just that way past the Hanged Man, and if you don't know the place, then look for the building that smells like ale and is surrounded by drunks."

Thanking the merchant, Benevolon and his apprentice followed said smell, and before long they came across a building that had a number of drunks just outside its doors. As they passed by, several of the men began to leer at Jaesa, and apparently deciding that they liked what they saw, they vocalized their appreciation of her figure. Loudly.

Benevolon stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned his helmeted gaze on the drunkards, who quickly averted their attention and pretended to be interested in more mundane things.

When he looked forward again, he was met with the sight of a red-faced, grateful Jaesa.

"Thank you for intervening, Master, I didn't know what to do when they…"

"It's all right, Jaesa," Her master said while laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Jaesa got that warm feeling again.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Benevolon turned to see a thin, willowy woman with large eyes and pointy ears at a stall stacked with all sorts of trinkets. He said "I think that's the woman we're looking for." But as he approached her, he noticed a small crowd of people gathering around an alley, and he felt a sense of distress, fear, and pain within. Deciding that selling a few crystals could wait, they went to investigate.

The people quickly moved to make way for the tall armoured figure, and they were soon met with the sight of several city guards trying to keep the people back. As the guards looked up at Benevolon, he could sense their fear of him. Then suddenly a red haired woman in the guards' armour came forward and glared at Benevolon. What struck him about this woman was that while he could sense a degree of nervousness in her, it was nothing compared to her sense of duty.

"Listen up you lot! We've already got enough problems without you idiots all trying to get in to see the show, so scram before I kick your asses myself!"

Most of the people in the crowd took the hint and left, but Benevolon and Jaesa stood their ground. He looked at the guardswoman and asked "What's going on here?"

A guardsman answered "We were after some bandits who make a habit of robbing people during the night in these streets. Sharps Highwaymen they call themselves. We managed to corner them in this alley, but before we could arrest them they took several people hostage. Now they're demanding that we let them go, otherwise... well, I probably don't have to tell you what'll happen if we don't comply."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jaesa, unable to mask her concern.

The red haired woman sighed "Honestly, I don't know. I'm a guardswoman, not a negotiator." She turned back to the alley where the bandits and the hostages were. "I feel for those people, but we've been after the Sharps Highwaymen for months now, and I'm not about to let them get away after all they've done when they're within my grasp."

Benevolon stepped forward. "In that case, I'd like to offer my assistance. I can get those people out of there safely, and if anything goes wrong, I'll take full responsibility."

The guardswoman seemed to have an inward debate, then eventually sighed "Well the situation can't get much worse than it already is. If you actually think you can get those hostages out of there safely, feel free. As for the bandits, I'm not particularly picky about their fate."

With that, the guards stepped aside to let Benevolon and Jaesa pass, and the two slowly walked further into the alley until they saw the captives and their captors.

A human man pointed his dagger at them and screamed "Who are you? You work for the guards, don't you? I told 'em, either they let us go or these people die!" Behind him, a woman sobbed as she clung to her children.

Benevolon held up his hands to show that he wasn't armed, and as he did so he could feel the minds of these people through the Force. Once he'd distinguished the bandits from the hostages, he let the tiniest amount of Force energy trickle over their minds just as he said "You don't want to hurt anyone. You want to let these people go and then turn yourselves in."

The bandit leader blinked twice, and then slowly said "I… don't want to hurt anyone."

Another bandit lowered his knife and told the hostages that they were free to go, and a third mumbled something about how now they had to go turn themselves in.

As the Sharps Highwaymen walked back to where the guards were waiting, the hostages slowly stood and looked at Benevolon with pure awe in their eyes. The mother who had been crying came forward, still holding her children as she said "Thank you, serah, thank you! You saved my children's lives, how can I repay you?"

Before Benevolon could answer, a man cautiously asked. "Are you… a blood mage?"

Another woman hissed "Shut up you idiot! He just saved our sodding lives!" She turned back to her rescuer. "Don't listen to him. We're all indebted to you, serah. Maker watch over you."

As Benevolon turned to go, a young voice asked "Serah, why did you help us?"

He turned to see a little girl, ten years old at the most. He answered "Those who follow the path of light are honour-bound to help others when they can."

* * *

><p>The two Force users were soon face to face with the red haired guardswoman who had a look of pure astonishment on her face. "Alright, I've seen some pretty crazy things in my time as a guard, but this one tops them all, and in record time too." After a minute she simply asked "What the sod did you do?"<p>

Benevolon smiled "People who know me come to learn that there is nothing I cannot accomplish. As for what I did, I can be very persuasive."

"Well whatever you did, it's certainly earned you a reward. Come with me to the Viscount's Keep, and I'll see to it."

As they marched through the streets, Jaesa said "You never told us your name."

"Neither did you."

"Fair enough," the young Jedi said. "I'm Jaesa Willsaam."

Her master then introduced himself. "And my name is Benevolon."

The guardswoman allowed herself a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you both. The name's Aveline Vallen."

* * *

><p>On their way to the keep, Aveline soon proved that she was a rather observant individual as she said "You're not from around here."<p>

"Yes," Jaesa admitted. "We come from…" She looked to her master.

"You wouldn't know the place." Benevolon simply said.

Aveline stopped as she turned to inspect Benevolon's armour. "This design is unlike any I've ever seen, and here in Kirkwall we get imports from all over Thedas."

"That's probably because we're not from Thedas." Benevolon told her, hoping that Thedas wasn't the name of the planet.

Aveline's eyes widened. "You're from another continent? You're like the Qunari then! One day out of nowhere they just showed up in their warships on the coast of the Northern Ocean. No one knows where they really came from."

"Something like that," Benevolon told the guardswoman. "But where I come from we've never even heard of the Qunari. Jaesa and I were on an exploration vessel, and unfortunately it was destroyed in a terrible storm. The two of us were fortunate enough to catch a lifeboat, and after three weeks at sea we were finally washed ashore. The rest of the crew..."

"I understand." Aveline said sympathetically.

Benevolon didn't enjoy deceiving her, but the truth would have shocked Aveline to her very core. These people hadn't even finished discovering their own planet. If they found out that there was an entire galaxy out there, the effects on their culture, if not their entire civilization, would be unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Aveline was able to keep her questions bottled up for the remainder of their journey to the Viscount's Keep, and once they arrived she managed to convince her superiors to give the two of them several gold coins, which were apparently called sovereigns.<p>

Benevolon and Jaesa then began talking with Aveline in the barracks, learning what they could about Kirkwall, which was also referred to as the city of chains. Then Aveline saw a man tearing off old pieces of paper from a roster and putting up new ones. She said "Looks like the duty roster has been updated. Excuse me for a minute; I have to see what my patrols are this week." And as she scanned the numerous sheets looking for hers, a group of five entered the barracks. The group was headed by a muscular man almost as tall as Benevolon, with black hair and a beard, and he also had a large sword sheathed on his back. Next to him were two dark haired women, both of whom were dressed in robes, had a staff, and bore a close resemblance to the man with the sword. The one with longer hair appeared very well kept, and the other had this look in her eyes that was nothing if not mischievous. Then there was a very short man who had what Benevolon guessed was a crossbow of a unique design. The final member of the group was a large war hound.

The dark haired man walked up to the guard checking the duty roster and then spread his arms and smiled as though he was seeing an old friend again.

"Aveline!"

"Hello, Hawke." The guard said, not turning around.

The woman with shorter hair strode forward and said "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Turning to face them, Aveline seemed confused. "What?" Then she remembered. "Oh right, sorry. It feels like we just talked. I've been keeping an eye on you." They moved a few steps to the right so other guards could check the roster, and then she said "Information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch out for Bartrand," She warned them. "He's a son of a bitch."

The man named Hawke frowned. "You know I don't like it when you have people watch me."

"Saved me camping on your doorstep." The guard retorted. She lowered her head and sighed "After what we went through to get here... Well, you're no child, but I take care of my friends. The places they have me patrolling, I've got time."

"Still having trouble?" Hawke asked. When Aveline nodded he muttered "I thought you were past all that."

"Lately I don't know. I've been pushed out to some dead patrols. Maybe I stepped on someone's toes."

"You can be... forceful." Hawke hesitantly pointed out.

"My charm, right?" Aveline smirked. She then grew irritated again. "I should be able to go where I'm needed." Glancing back at the roster again, she said "In fact, I might have a job for you. Let me know if you want to do a favour for Kirkwall. Otherwise, I'm here if you need me. Maker knows I could use more satisfying work."

"The Blight is over," the robed woman told the guard. "You could go back to Lothering."

"That wasn't home for me. It was just where the horde pressed us. It wasn't the first village I saw fall, but you don't get used to people losing everything."

"It's not how I wanted to say goodbye," Hawke admitted. "I'll say that."

"You can't go home again... That's supposed to be about maturity. It's not the same when you don't have the option." The three of them had a moment of silence as they remembered what they had lost.

"It's been a year settling in," Hawke murmured. "Are you... all right?"

"You don't need to coddle me," Aveline muttered. "I am where I am. How close I hold my memories is my own business."

"This must be a very different pace from serving King Cailan." Hawke pointed out.

"I loved that life," Aveline sighed. "But there's a new king for a new Ferelden. Seems cocksure, but I guess he was there when the Archdemon fell. Can't fault an active hand. It's just one more change though," she confessed. "The real end for me was Ostagar." She looked at Hawke and said "You and Carver must have felt something similar." She immediately regretted her words and said "I don't know if that's right to say. I barely knew him."

Hawke got a faraway look in his eye and muttered "Death on that scale has a finality to it."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Seems like Kirkwall suits you." The dark haired woman smiled, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It has been a challenge." Aveline admitted. "Lots of opportunity... if you're the type the locals want."

"Are you?"

"If you argue enough, you kind of convince yourself."

Benevolon strode forward. "I don't suppose you're going to introduce us, Aveline?"

"What? Oh, I forgot you were here. Sorry." She looked back at Hawke, who had just noticed the two of them. "Hawke, this is Benevolon and Jaesa. They gave me a helping hand earlier today when I had a small hostage crisis."

Hawke offered his hand to Benevolon, who shook it firmly. The two warriors silently sized one another up, and the handshake ended with a mutual sense of respect.

"A pleasure to meet you. The name's Garrett Hawke, and the two ladies you see here are my sisters. This lovely young woman's name is Bethany," He said while the woman with longer hair smiled and politely dipped her head in greeting. "And this troublemaker is my twin sister Marian."

Marian just smiled innocently.

Continuing the introductions, Hawke gestured to the short man with the crossbow. "The dwarf is Varric Tethras, and the fearsome mabari hound's name is Faalreth." The dog barked in greeting, and Benevolon was surprised to sense intelligence within the war hound that was almost sentient.

"Um, aren't you forgetting someone?" Varric asked.

Hawke simply stared at his dwarven friend in confusion before he realized what he was referring to. "Oh, right. Last of all there's Bianca - Varric's crossbow."

Varric nodded, satisfied.

Marian turned back to Aveline and brought up an earlier topic. "You said you had something worth doing?"

The guard elaborated. "My patrols may be empty walks in the dark for the most part, but there's something big coming up, and I could use you." Before anyone could ask what, she said "An ambush. Probably for a caravan, although I can't find any shipments that match up. Doesn't matter though. Highwaymen waiting for somebody to rob? I'm putting a stop to it, my district or not."

"You've been nosing around outside your commission?"

"I have contacts," Aveline explained. "And they're complaining about a lack of meat – thugs and such. Someone is hiring. And, one or two were told to prepare for 'travelers'. You want to be good at this job, you pay attention to what's missing, and when people arrange escape routes."

"I'm no guard, Aveline."

"There's only so many of us," She shrugged. "Temporary recruits are expected time to time. As long as their competent." Aveline smiled at Hawke. "You still claim to be competent, right?"

"Do you have a name, or anything else to go on?" Benevolon asked.

"Not important." Aveline muttered dismissively. "If we show up and they attack, they're bad. Simple as that. I'll wager it's smugglers though. Like I said, seems like an obvious trap for a caravan."

"Seems like you'd want to share this information with your fellow guards." Hawke pointed out.

"I will, if you sit on your hands, I'll send my alerts, and someone else will lead a patrol. But there's profit and influence to be had. You're my friend, so I'm offering."

Hawke shook her hand. "Aveline, you've got yourself a partner."

"Make that two partners," Benevolon told them. "I'm coming with you."

Hawke nodded in acceptance. "Alright, we'll take care of these highwaymen as soon as we get the chance. In the meantime though, I need to go to the Dalish elves that are camping up on Sundermount so I can settle an old debt."

Aveline stared at him. "You've been in Kirkwall for a whole year, and you still haven't taken care of that business with the amulet?"

"Athenril kept me and my sisters busy. We didn't have a lot of free time."

"Speaking of Athenril," Marian interjected, "she sent us a letter about a business opportunity as thanks for all we've done for her over the past year. The contact's a dwarf named Anso. I'll be meeting him tonight in Lowtown to see how we can make some coin."

"So then, who's going where?" Hawke asked.

"I'm going with you, Brother," Bethany answered. "I've always wanted to see the Dalish."

"I too would like to accompany you," Jaesa announced. "I wish to see all the world has to offer."

Benevolon declared "If Jaesa's going, I'm going as well."

"I'll stick with Marian," Varric chuckled. "Business opportunities are my specialty."

"I should probably go with Marian," sighed Aveline. "Someone has to keep her in line."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think that's enough for one chapter. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Let me know if you have any questions, and I'll do my best to answer.**

**Oh, and does anyone have any ideas for 'Varric nicknames' for Marian, Jaesa, and possibly Benevolon? And does anyone remember Aveline's nickname, or does she not have one?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Debts And New Opportunities**

The unusual group consisting of a Fereldan refugee, his two apostate sisters, a mabari war hound, a city guard, a dwarf with a habit of telling stories and many useful connections (some legal, some not as much), one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy, and a Jedi who could see any being's true nature, left the Viscount's Keep, and stepped into the streets of Hightown. But as they crossed the street that led to the enormous Kirkwall Chantry, they couldn't help but overhear a rather heated argument.

"Sebastian! Stop, this, madness!"

As Garrett watched, he saw that the woman involved in this spectacle was clearly a member of the Chantry based on her robes, but as he took a closer look, he realized that this old woman was, in fact, the Grand Cleric herself. Her opponent in this debate was a rather handsome young man wearing fine, well-polished white armour, and he had a large bow on his back.

Grand Cleric Elthina continued her lecture. "The Chantry cannot condone revenge, Sebastian!"

The man that Hawke guessed was Sebastian, who had a look of pure rage in his eyes, snarled "It is my right, my _duty_, to show these assassins that there is nowhere in the Free Marches to hide." And with that, he left.

Elthina went up to the Chanter's Board, where Sebastian had pinned his declaration of vengeance, and ripped it off. "This, is, _murder_."

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, and it whipped the paper right out of the the Grand Cleric's hand, and pinned it back on the board. "No," Sebastian muttered as he replaced his bow on his back. "What happened to my _family_ was murder." and he stormed away, leaving the Grande Cleric with a shocked look on her face.

Each member of Hawke's group, including Faalreth, regarded the archer with a curious expression, though none pursued him or said anything. After a few seconds, the majority of them went up the Chanter's Board to see exactly what the man had put up there, but Benevolon and Jaesa remained behind for a little while to converse with one another.

"Master, the pain I sensed in him was unlike any I have ever felt, and all of it will only fuel his anger. I fear what will become of him if he continues down this path of vengeance."

"Well said, Jaesa," Benevolon said approvingly. The indecisive girl he had taken as his apprentice so long ago had clearly come into her own, and become a fine young woman who was not afraid to take initiative. "Now we should make sure our new friends agree with your assessment. And you don't need to call me Master anymore; you learned all I have to teach you long ago."

"Be that as it may, as long as I am at your side, I will always be your apprentice in my heart, Master." Jaesa said with a shy smile. "And if I may say so, Master, I feel that you underestimate your own wisdom, and just how much you have to teach."

Shaking his head while giving a small chuckle, Benevolon chose not to respond, and the two Force users rejoined the group.

Marian inspected the paper, and murmured to the rest of her party "Looks like that dashing archer boy is offering a reward for anyone who kills these Flint Company assassins. And get this - it says here that his family ruled the city of Starkhaven! If he inherits his family's riches, that's gonna be quite a reward indeed."

"Killing these murderers will not bring that boy's family back." Jaesa pointed out with a worried look on her face.

Aveline frowned "Jaesa, don't you think that the lad at least deserves retribution for the crimes these men have committed against him?"

"You're talking about vengeance, Aveline, not justice," Benevolon informed her. "Besides, these assassins were obviously nothing more than blades for hire, not the real culprits. Does the guilt lie with the knife, or the one who wielded it?"

"True," Bethany admitted, "but at least if we kill them, they won't be able to accept any more contracts."

"Bethany," Hawke sighed, "even if we were to wipe out every mercenary company in Thedas, others would simply rise to take their place. The unfortunate truth is that there will always be scum willing to bloody their blades if it means filling their coin purses."

Fortunately Varric spoke up before the group could get into a debate on whether or not they should take the trouble to hunt down the assassins. "Listen people, we're probably gonna have to run all around every square inch of Kirkwall trying to raise enough money for the expedition, and I'm sure that somewhere along the way, we'll run into these Flint Company guys. Then we can decide what to do with them. In the meantime though, we've both got jobs to do, and we're wasting daylight."

Marian frowned in confusion. "When you put it that way, Varric, it makes sense that my brother and his lot get moving. But why should we go? The letter from Athenril says that we're supposed to meet Anso after dark. We've got the whole day."

"Yes," Varric nodded. "And so we should use this day to relax and have a few pints in my suite at the Hanged Man."

Marian's eyes lit up at that suggestion. "Good point. Why didn't I think of that? Alcohol is just what I need right now - all this talk about morality and whatnot is making me thirsty."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but can we back up a little?" Benevolon said as he entered the conversation. "What expedition?"

"Oh, right, we never told you." Varric chuckled. "My brother, Bartrand, is putting together an expedition into the Deep Roads to look for anything of value we can find down there. Unfortunately, even though he's sold just about everything he can - including half our family's heirlooms - he still doesn't have enough coin to pay for the damned thing, and it doesn't help that he's stubborn and prideful. Fortunately, I am a much more practical man, and the Hawke family here has earned a reputation for being problem solvers, if you know what I mean. If Hawke can invest fifty sovereigns into the expedition, he and his family will receive a full third of all profits."

Benevolon and Jaesa now understood why they were taking odd jobs from wherever they could, but there was one thing that still wasn't clear to them.

"What's so special about these Deep Roads?" Jaesa wondered. "And what makes you so sure that there will even be any treasure to find?"

Varric stared at the Jedi as though she'd just asked him what ale was, and looked at Aveline, who had been the first member of their little gang to meet her.

Aveline looked at Benevolon, as though she were seeking permission for something, and when the large man with the strange helmet nodded, she said "Benevolon and Jaesa aren't originally from Thedas, or so they claim."

The dwarf's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Not from Thedas? Are you shitting me, Aveline? What are they, Qunari or something? Jaesa's clearly human, but I suppose Benevolon's big enough. Although I've never seen a Qunari wear armour like that."

The city guard explained "No they are not Qunari, Varric. If you remember, the Qunari originally came from across the Northern Ocean, which is thousands of miles from here. I'm pretty sure that these two came to Kirkwall from across the Amaranthine Ocean."

"You can all ask Jaesa and myself about the land we come from in greater detail later," Benevolon told the group. "Right now, we all have things that need doing."

"Damn straight," Marian agreed. "I need to find out whether or not I can out-drink a dwarf!"

"You are so on." Varric said with a grin.

Just before the group split into two, Garret spoke to his twin sister. "Marian, do you think you could check on Mother before you go to the Hanged Man?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Marian sighed. "If it were just Mother in there, I'd be more than happy to go, but I'm willing to bet that our dear Uncle Gamlen's there too, and I think we can both guess what'll happen if I'm with that scumbag in the same room for five minutes without you to diffuse things. So unless you've got time and coin for that selfish bastard's funeral, it's probably best that I not go home until you get back."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Garrett sighed. "But at least send a message or two home to let Mother know we're all right. You know how worried she gets when we're out on a job."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I wish she'd learn that we know how to look after ourselves."

"Can you blame her?" Bethany said. "After what happened to Carver..." The three Hawke siblings fell into a moment of silent mourning as they remembered their fallen brother.

Marian suddenly pulled her younger sister in for a hug, and she gave Bethany's cheek a kiss. "Hope you have fun seeing the Dalish, Beth," The older sister said with a smile. She'd always been good at helping the family forget their troubles and lighten the mood. "Be sure to tell us all about it when you get back."

Marian then grabbed her twin, and the two gave each other a fierce hug as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

"You bring her back safely, Garrett," Marian whispered. "No matter what happens, protect her, like you always do."

"Until my dying breath, I will always protect my family." Hawke assured her. But even as he said it, the words felt like an empty promise to him. Carver was dead... He'd failed.

"Stay safe out there, Marian."

* * *

><p>Hawke, Benevolon, Jaesa, Bethany, and Faalreth were currently about halfway up the the slope of Sundermount, which towered over Kirkwall, to where Hawke's underground contacts had marked the location of the Dalish clan's encampment on his map. As they rounded a corner, they suddenly came across a dwarf with an armed escort desperately fighting against a pack of giant spiders.<p>

Hawke instantly grabbed his greatsword from his back, and charged right into the thick of the fighting, with his faithful war hound at his side. Benevolon and Jaesa both unsheathed the weapons that they had bought with some of the money that Aveline had given them - a greatsword for Benevolon, and a lightweight dueling saber for Jaesa.

The fight was somewhat frustrating for the two Force users, knowing that by using the full extent of their powers they could have wiped the spiders from the face of this planet in seconds. But they were both quite proficient in the ways of the blade, and were more than able to hold their own. Even so, this skirmish was doubly unusual for Jaesa, since she was more accustomed to using her saberstaff whenever she had to defend herself. She made a mental note to see if she could get a blacksmith in Kirkwall to a _very_ custom job for her once she had enough of the local currency.

As they cut through the spiders, Benevolon couldn't help but also notice Bethany. The young woman was able to dodge and twirl around the monstrous arachnids quite marvelously, but her staff hardly seemed like an ideal weapon. Benevolon couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding back something, just as he and his apprentice were. Whatever this mysterious hidden talent of hers was, though, it wasn't the Force - Bethany's connection to it was practically nonexistent.

Finally the last of the spiders fell, and as the group and what was left of the dwarf's mercenaries sheathed their weapons. Hawke turned to the strangers and calmly said to them "The danger has passed. Are you all right?"

"No thanks to this lot," The dwarf grumbled as he gave a dismissive gesture towards his two surviving guards. "Can't get a decent blade at a bargain anymore." The dwarf's eyes lit up as he examined Hawke and his companions. "You though, you're what a man needs: a skilled enthusiast."

Benevolon frowned underneath his helmet, as he thought the dwarf's choice of words were rather inaccurate. Hawke seemed to be thinking the same thing as he argued "I just happened to be in the area when your mess picked me up."

"Still better than what I had." The dwarf shrugged. He then introduced himself. "Look, the name's Javaris Tintop. I need someone to help pacify the Qunari."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Benevolon murmured. His ability to read others was nowhere near Jaesa's level, but he could still sense the greed in this dwarf as it practically dominated his aura.

Not even acknowledging Benevolon's query, Javaris continued "Those horn-heads in Kirkwall have a powder that... explodes! And it's just dust - there's no lyrium, no demons - anyone can use it."

In a tone that sounded both intrigued and worried, Bethany murmured "A mage's power... in anyone's hands."

_'A mage?'_ Benevolon wondered. _'Have these people already discovered the Force?'_

The Sith Pureblood's attention returned to the conversation as Hawke spoke. "I doubt they were eager to sell."

Javaris grumbled "That Arishok of theirs said I wasn't worthy. That only their outcasts, the Tal-Vashoth, are that mercenary. And I said 'Great, I'll go talk to them.'" He sighed. "Didn't go over well."

Then that gleam in the dwarf's eyes that was defined selfishness shone again. "But, it made me think; Maybe he'll bargain if I get rid of something that bothers him more than... well, me."

Hawke quickly caught on to who he was referring to. "The Tal-Vashoth."

"The Tal-Vashoth." Javaris confirmed. "Are you up for some paid hunting?"

"Your people must have something like these explosives already." Garrett pointed out.

The dwarf grunted "Small things - shaped to crack faults, not shatter the earth. Plus they're mostly lyrium - expensive, poisonous, the Chantry controls it topside, the glow makes you a target... problem after problem."

Bethany wondered "What's the point of going through the trouble to get this powder when we already have magic that does the same thing?"

"Maybe _you_ have magic," Javaris argued. "All tough and human and whatnot. But what of the common man? How does he remove stumps from his land, or produce them on his enemies? What does he do when he needs a hole far too fast? Magic is hard to market. This stuff... this stuff you could put in a bag."

After a brief moment of internal debate, Hawke said "I suppose there could be a reward for taking down the Tal-Vashoth. They've been ambushing travelers and caravans for months, from what I hear."

"As long as you do it, I couldn't care less what your motives are." Javaris said with a shrug. "Now, far as I can figure, they're somewhere along the Wounded Coast, a whole camp of them. Bring their heads to me in the Qunari compound, and we'll be richly rewarded for this. _Richly_." And with their conversation concluded, the two groups parted ways.

Once the dwarf and his guards were out of earshot, Benevolon finally spoke. "Alright, I believe that some elaboration is required for Jaesa and myself."

"Fair enough," Hawke said as he, his younger sister, and his hound faced their new friends. "What would you like us to explain?"

Jaesa responded "Well, we're both curious as to who these Qunari you all keep mentioning are, and now there's these Tal-Vashoth as well. Javaris also mentioned something else I'm not familiar with: lyrium. And then there's the whole thing about magic."

Bethany's eyes widened at that last part. "Are you saying that you don't have magic where you come from?"

The two Force users shared a glance. "We have... something," Benevolon vaguely said. "But without seeing magic, I won't be able to tell whether or not it's the same thing."

This time it was the siblings who shared a glance, and the look in Hawke's eyes was able to reassure his sister that he would keep her safe if anything happened. Nodding, Bethany turned to face a cluster of bushes, while Benevolon and Jaesa watched curiously. Bethany took her staff in both her hands, and as she raised it above her head she suddenly lit up with a power unlike any Benevolon had ever seen. She then extended her arm before her, and from it burst a fireball which left the bushes as well as the surrounding terrain utterly destroyed. Bethany turned back toward the group and said "That's magic."

Benevolon regarded the young woman cautiously. What shocked him was that no Jedi or Sith had ever shot fireballs from their arms, and he hadn't sensed even a flicker of Force energy from Bethany. "What else can magic do?"

The mage answered "There are several forms of magic. That one was elemental, the ability to command fire and ice. Elemental is my strongest form, but the other ones are; primal, commanding the land and the sky; spirit, in which a mage strikes at the very soul of their foes; entropic, which deals with the more chaotic side of the Fade; creation, when a mage uses their power to strengthen or heal others; and arcane, when a mage delves into the deepest secrets of the Fade and uses it to protect themselves, as well as crush their enemies."

"There's also blood magic," Hawke added. "That's when a mage uses blood, either their own or someone else's, to fuel their spells. Many blood mages use it to summon demons into our world, or to control the minds of others, turning them into their slaves.

Suddenly the question that the man Benevolon had rescued from the Sharps Highwaymen had asked him made a lot more sense. The man must've thought that Benevolon's Force persuasion technique that he'd used to make the Sharps Highwaymen surrender had been some sort of form of blood magic.

Hawke continued "Many people fear it, and rightly so, since the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium once dominated all of Thedas. Unfortunately, that same fear has gone too far, and many people - including the Chantry - think that all mages should be locked up or... worse, just to be certain that they wont turn to blood magic."

"But that's just ridiculous!" Jaesa protested. "You can't judge an entire population based on the actions of a few, or condemn them simply because of what _might_ happen."

Benevolon instantly agreed. "Jaesa's right. Plus, if a person, mage or not, is desperate enough, they'll do anything to preserve their freedom. It's a cycle; your people decide that all mages need to be locked up to stop the blood mages, and when the normal ones are backed into a corner, they resort to blood magic because they have no other option. Then when the people see that there are still blood mages, they demand more drastic measures, and in turn the mages become even more desperate. This is the cycle of fear."

Hawke stared at his two new companions in astonishment. "You two have only just come to Thedas, and you can already point out one of the biggest flaws in our society."

"I've had to live in an entire civilization that was built on fear, and it wasn't pretty." The Sith sighed to himself as he remembered the Empire he'd grown up in. They too had been caught up in the cycle of fear; Sith tradition declared that an apprentice must endeavor to eclipse their master, and so the master would eventually betray their apprentice because they feared losing their power, which would only guarantee the apprentice's betrayal. Eventually, whichever one survived would take on a new apprentice, and it would all begin again. One would have thought that the Sith would realize this was a bad ideology to follow since they were never able to defeat the Jedi, or because they had repeatedly destroyed their own civilization.

And now, Benevolon had been separated from all of that.

"It never is," Bethany acknowledged Benevolon's statement. "Now, earlier you said that you had something akin to magic where you come from. What is it?"

"It's... difficult to explain," Jaesa began. "No one really understands all of it, in fact it's more accurate to say the opposite is true. And it would take at least the rest of the day to explain what little we know."

"Then you can tell us and the others who are still in Kirkwall at a more convenient time," Hawke said as he started walking again. "Right now we need to get to the Dalish encampment."

* * *

><p>They were only a couple kilometers away from their destination when suddenly Benevolon felt the Force warning him of imminent danger. He raised his head, and saw an arrow streaking toward him. "Incoming!" The Sith Lord warned the rest of his party as he pushed Bethany - the arrow's intended target - out of harm's way.<p>

As the group unsheathed their weapons, they saw a group of more than a dozen armed men jumping out from the surrounding trees and running straight at them. "They found us!" One man screamed. "Kill them all!" Five archers took aim with their bows, and shot their arrows directly at the group.

As the arrows flew through the air towards their targets, Benevolon felt the Force flow through him, guiding him, as he spun his sword and fell into the third lightsaber form of Soresu. Having mastered the form of resilience due to the countless battles he'd fought, in which he'd deflected more blaster bolts than he could even attempt to count, and almost always being outnumbered, it was a simple matter for him to negate the archers' attack. The ambushers stared in a silent state of shock as they watched him knock every one of their arrows right out of the air, which only made what Benevolon did next even easier for him.

The Sith Pureblood threw his sword, and used the Force to guide it through the air as the blade took the heads off all five archers, as well as a couple of the attackers who wielded blades, then as the large sword flew back to its owner, Benevolon caught it in his hand gracefully.

"Take out the apostate!" The lead ambusher ordered his fellows. The attackers renewed their charge, But then Jaesa demonstrated her own power as she made a fist, and the ground directly underneath her enemies quaked. Before they could recover their footing, the Jedi unleashed a telekinetic blast on a group of three, killing them all.

By this point, there were only four of them left. One made the mistake of going for Bethany, who responded with a stream of fire from her staff, burning him to a crisp. A man armed with a sword and shield found himself pinned underneath Faalreth's weight, and only had a second to scream in terror before the mabari made it impossible for him to make a sound of any kind by tearing out his throat. The final two tried their luck against Hawke, but the warrior spun his greatsword faster than the eye could follow, and one man suddenly found himself without any legs. The last ambusher heard a war cry above him, and looked up to see Garrett Hawke in the air with his giant sword raised above his head an instant before the final enemy was cleaved in two.

As the group slowly came down from their adrenaline rush brought on by the fight, Hawke took a cloth that he kept in one of his pockets to clean off the blood that had splattered on his body, and then looked over at Benevolon and Jaesa as he wiped his face clean with the rag.

"That was... impressive."

"Impressive?" His sister gaped. "That was absolutely incredible! I've never seen anyone just... deflect a volley of arrows like that before! And the way you threw your sword... How did you do that?"

"The power that Jaesa and I draw from makes literally anything possible. You just have to figure out how to wield it." Benevolon told them.

Hawke said "As I said before, you can explain it to us in more detail once we return to Kirkwall. Right now though, I'd like to know who these people were, and why they attacked us."

He went up to the men that Jaesa had killed, since their corpses had the least blood on them, and therefore he was able to make out the insignia on their armour. "This emblem looks familiar..." He said as he tried to remember where he'd seen it before.

Benevolon recognized it."This sigil is the same one that was on the paper Sebastian put up - the sigil of the Flint Company of assassins." He realized as he gazed at the symbol.

Jaesa looked thoughtful. "They must have come here to hide when Sebastian put a price on their heads, and when they saw us they most likely assumed that Sebastian had sent us here to kill them."

"Well," Bethany noted, "if they rest of these Flint Company assassins are going to attack us on sight, at least we don't have to debate on whether or not it's ethical to kill them."

"You're assuming that these weren't the only ones. "Jaesa pointed out.

"No, there has to be more than just this bunch." Hawke argued.

The Jedi frowned "But then why split up? It makes sense to stick together - strength in numbers and all."

Garrett explained "Even in remote areas, too large a party can attract attention. The rest of their comrades have probably scattered into at least a few groups so that they won't stick out like a sore thumb, but they'll still be large enough so that they'll feel safe if they're attacked. Although, hiding won't do them much good if they just attack everyone they see."

Benevolon murmured "One of them called me something... apostate, I believe it was."

"That's what people call mages who aren't part of the Chantry's precious Circle of Magi," Hawke informed the Sith. "I'd be careful about using that power of yours when there are witnesses around. Magic or not, if the Templars find out about the power the two of you wield, they'll do everything they can to lock you both up, if not simply run you through."

"Consider me warned."

* * *

><p>As they neared the top of Sundermount, the group eventually encountered two elven warriors with many strange markings on their skin, one male, one female. The instant the elves saw them, their auras in the Force reeked of hostility and suspicion.<p>

"Hold shemlen!" The male elf growled, his accent strong. "Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish."

"Hold on a moment, what is a shemlen?" Jaesa wondered.

"It means you're not one of the People, and you should leave. Now." The Dalish muttered impatiently.

"Who exactly are you people?" Benevolon wondered.

"We are the last of the elvhen."

"But I've seen lots of other elves living in Kirkwall." The Sith pointed out.

The female elf elaborated. "They have given up their identities to live among shemlen. They are no longer elvhen."

_'Great,'_ The Sith Lord thought in frustration. _'Traditionalists.'_

Fortunately, before an argument that easily could have turned violent broke out, Hawke spoke up. "I was given an amulet for someone named Marethari."

"How do you know that name?" The male elf demanded as his eyes narrowed.

The Dalish began to reach for his sword, but the woman stopped him. "Wait! This is the one the Keeper spoke of."

"A shemlen?" Her companion murmured, surprised as he glanced at Hawke. "I thought he'd be an elf."

"Enter the camp," The female instructed. "Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you."

"Cause trouble, and you'll meet our blades, stranger."

As they stepped past the sentries and rounded a corner, the group was met with the sight of a large camp that housed dozens of the Dalish. All around the camp were what could best be described as land ships, which seemed to double as homes for the reclusive elves. As the group entered the camp, children stopped playing, conversations died, and Benevolon felt the Force shift as suspicion and fear filled the air, and dozens of eyes, and even a few arrows, were pointed their way.

But through the hostility, he could make out one aura among the Dalish that remained calm. This aura belonged to and old elvhen woman who gazed into the depths of the large fire in the centre of the camp, with facial markings that seemed to be coloured gold. When he saw her, Benevolon could also sense great wisdom, and authority in her, and knew that this had to be the Keeper. What astonished him, was that within this old woman he could sense the might of the Force. She was strong with it. Yet it was clear that she'd never been trained in the ways of the Force, as her potential was largely untapped.

As they approached her, Hawke said "Marethari, I was told to bring you this amulet."

Marethari took the offered trinked delicately in her hands, and looked at it closely. The instant Benevolon saw the amulet, he felt a disturbance in the Force. And as he looked more closely at the amulet, he could sense darkness hidden inside it. A brief glance toward his apprentice told Benveolon that Jaesa had come to the same conclusion.

As Marethari finished inspecting the trinket, she raised her head to meet Hawke's eyes. "Andaran atish'an, travelers. I am Keeper Marethari." She beckoned Hawke to come closer. "Let me look at you."

Hawke stepped forward, and was silent as the Keeper looked at him. When thier eyes met, Garrett felt the sensation that somehow this woman was seeing right into his very soul.

"There's truth in your face," Marethari said approvingly. "A rare thing in a human." Hawke noticed how she had called him human, not shemlen like the rest of her clan. "Tell me how this burden fell to you, child." She politely requested.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to ask a few things first." Hawke responded.

"Speak, and I will answer what I can."

"Are you the leader of these Dalish? Why did the witch tell me to bring this amulet to you?"

Marethari explained "I am the Keeper of this clan. It is my task to guide my people, and to ensure that the old ways are not forgotten. As for Asha'bellanar, I am tied to her - just as you are - by a debt that must be repaid."

"What exactly have I been carrying around all this time?" Hawke wondered. "Is it magic?"

"It is a promise, child," Marethari said, worry in her eyes. "Made by one whose word still has weight. And therefore, it has terrible power. There are few things in this world stronger than a promise kept. Remember that.

"You're guards said that you were expecting me," Garrett said. "How did you know that I was coming?"

"I listened. "To the wind. To the birds, as the hunters do. To my dreams. I watched the stars." The Keeper vaguely answered. "There is great wisdom to be found all around us... if you know where to look. But, I was not certain. Nothing is certain."

"The Force spoke to you." Benevolon said.

The Keeper turned a curious gaze on the tall, muscular Sith. "I beg your pardon, child... The Force?"

""The Force is strong with you," Benevolon told the Keeper. "And it has been known to grant foresight to those who are worthy. You were able to anticipate our arrival by watching the living world around you. This is one of the ways that the Force speaks to us. You were also able to gain a sense of Hawke's personality simply by looking at him - another gift that the Force sometimes grants those who have the potential to wield its power."

Marethari's expression remained interested, but also turned respectful. "I would very much like to continue this conversation, child, but unfortunately we have other, more pressing matters. Perhaps we can speak again when you return." She turned back to Hawke. "Now, I believe I have answered your questions, now I ask that you tell me how you came to possess this amulet."

"This amulet's owner rescued my family from the Blight," Hawke answered. "In return, I agreed to bring it to you."

Marethari bowed her head. "I honour you for coming to me, but I'm afraid your part in this is not yet finished. The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain, and be given a Dalish rite for the departed. Once this is done, return the amulet to me, and your debt will be repaid in full."

"Are you going to teach me this rite?" Hawke asked

The Keeper answered "I will send my First with you. She will see to it that the ritual is done." Marethari's expression became one of sorrow and regret. "And when it is complete... I must ask that you take her with you when you go."

"Who is this First of yours?" Bethany wondered. "What is she the First of?"

"Merrill is what you might call my apprentice, or heir," The Keeper explained. "She would have taken my place as Keeper, but... she has chosen a new path. Please, guide her safely from here."

"If that's what you want." Garrett said as he agreed to her terms.

"It isn't what I want. But it is what she wants. You will find Merrill waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain. Dareth shiral."

Each member of the group said goodbye to the Keeper, with even Faalreth coming forward to lick her hand affectionately. They then began the path that took them out of the Dalish camp, and then back up the mountain. As they did so, Jaesa stopped, her skin suddenly turning pale.

Benevolon stopped as he noticed his apprentice's distress. "Jaesa, what's wrong?" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the instant he did so she grabbed his arm and held it as though Benevolon were the only thing that was real in the world.

When seeing how much she needed him, Benevolon immediately wrapped his arms around Jaesa and held her close. Jaesa took a few moments to calm herself, and relaxed. She was in the embrace of her master. She was safe.

Benevolon was about to ask Jaesa what had caused her such turmoil, when he felt it as well. Meanwhile, their companions were thoroughly confused. "Care to explain what's going on?" Hawke asked.

Benevolon looked up, and the others followed his gaze as it rested on the mountaintop.

"The top of the mountain is strong with the dark side," The Sith muttered. "Something evil lurks up there. I can feel its taint."

Hawke blinked, then shook his head. "I _really_ do not like the sound of that. Let's just get this done and get back to Kirkwall."

They continued along the trail, when they all began to hear a light sound that sounded like a cross between a woman singing, and a ringing noise. Before they could determine what was causing the sound or where it was coming from, everything was silent again.

A rather cute elven girl that appeared to be in her early twenties or late teens walked out from behind the corner of a boulder, and smiled shyly as she saw them. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she met Hawke's eyes. "You must be the one the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara." The girl suddenly gasped and started to stammer uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. I didn't ask your name. Unless... it's not rude to ask a human their name, is it? I-I'm Merrill... which you probably knew already. I'm rambling. Sorry."

Hawke was barely able to refrain himself from openly staring at this young lady. _'Dear Maker, could this girl get any more adorable if she tried?_'

"A second ago we all heard some kind of noise," Benevolon said. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Oh... I didn't hear anything." Merrill said unconvincingly.

Jaesa wondered "Why would you leave your clan to go to Kirkwall?"

"I have to. Let's just leave it at that for now, alright?"

Hawke's brow furrowed. "I get the feeling you're in trouble..."

"It's not like that!" Merrill exclaimed. Her face turned meek. "...Not exactly, anyway. The Keeper and I have disagreements. But it will sort itself out in time.

"You seem awfully nervous, Merrill," Hawke noted. He felt this... _need_ to help her. To protect her. "Is something wrong?"

"I've never met a human before," The Dalish girl confessed. "Dalish mothers frighten their children with stories about you, you know." When Hawke blinked, she quickly added "Not you, personally, of course. I'm sure they don't have any tales about you. Or not scary ones at least. Not that you're not notable enough to have a story. I'll just shut up now."

Hawke attempted to allay Merrill's fears by becoming slightly more familiar with her. "We didn't get a proper introduction."

"I am - or was, I suppose - the First to Keeper Marethari," Merrill informed them. "I've studied the old ways for as long as I can remember. I know things - the lore of the Dalish - that can help us get to the summit of Sundermount."

Finally the human warrior smiled. "My name is Garrett Hawke. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Merrill."

"Thank you," Merrill said as her face turned bright pink. "I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with your kind." She began to rub her wrists just so her hands would be occupied. "The Keeper said you came from Ferelden. I spent most of my life there. We only came north to the Free Marches a few years ago. Have you been in the Free Marches long? Do you like it here?"

"I've lived in Kirkwall for a year now," Garrett answered. "It's a good place to get a fresh start."

For the first time since he'd seen her, Merrill's eyes shone with genuine hope. "Really? Hmm, I hope you're right." Merrill then looked at the path that led further up the mountain. "We should go. Your task is for Asha'bellanar. It's not wise to make her wait."

"Do you know the witch that sent me here?" Hawke wondered.

"No not personally," Merrill answered. "My people tell stories of her, though. You're very lucky; most people who meet Asha'bellanar end up in little pieces... hanging from the trees."

"I get the feeling that you've been expecting me to bring this amulet for some time." Hawke murmured.

"The Keeper brought us here to wait for you. I don't know much more than that. I do know that you have Asha'bellanar's amulet, and that we have to bring it to the altar at the top of the mountain - nothing more."

"What exactly are we supposed to do with this amulet when we reach the altar? What kind of ritual is this?" Bethany asked the elf.

"It's a funeral, of sorts. I'll perform it when we get to the mountaintop." Merrill explained. She then reluctantly added "Getting there is the tricky part. Our hunters haven't been able to reach the summit. Dark things are about."

Hawke was instantly reminded of Benevolon's cryptic warning about "the dark side".

"Let's get this over with."


End file.
